25 July 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-07-25 ;Comments * LP.]]Peel plays a couple of tracks from Ninja Man. *Peel mentions that the Becketts LP front cover is a photograph of pubic hairs. According to the discogs website, it is a photograph of Madonna's pubic hairs. Interesting to point out that former Liberal Democrats leader, Paddy Ashdown's son, Simon Ashdown, was a member of this band. *Audio in File 1 is taken from one of a continuing series from prolific uploader and Peel Mailing List member parkermike81, featuring highlights from Peel's shows of the early 1990s. *The band name →↑→ is pronounced 'tsk tsk tsk', which apparently gives JP great amusement. They provided the soundtrack to an Australian film directed by Philip Brophy, which JP hadn't seen but, given the title, thinks it unlikely he ever will. (I wonder if he bothered: I did. Unfortunately.-SIG) Sessions *Pussy Galore only session, record date unknown. Tracklisting *KLF: What Time Is Love (Techno Gate Mix) (12") Possum POS 5174 @ # :(JP: 'Already, hundreds, well tens of thousands of people have written in to say how much they're looking forward to the Fall In August, eight programmes featuring Fall sessions in...the first and second weeks of August.') *Fall: White Lightning (7") Cog Sinister # & :(JP's children: 'This is our daddy on Radio 1') *Ninja Man: Murder Dem (7") Steely & Clevie *Jawbreaker: Busy (album - Unfun) Shredder &''' *King Short Shirt: Power & Authority (album - Ghetto Vibes) Charlie's '# ' *Cut Slash Kill: 'Way Out West (EP-A Fistful Of Rock)' (Present) '''& *Impact: 'Jukebox Racket (LP-Threat)' (Present) & # *Ultra Vibe Jive Tribe: Unstoppable (12" - White Word) Present &''' *→↑→: 'Suspension (Soundtrack LP-Salt, Saliva, Sperm And Sweat)' (Present) '''& *Together: Hardcore Uproar (Radio Edit) (12") FRR FX 143 @ # *Pussy Galore: Dead Meat (session) *Pussy Galore: Understand Me (session) *Pussy Galore: Nothin' Can Bring Me Down (session) *Pussy Galore: New Breed (session) :(Glasgow A-Go-Go trailer) *Open Spaces: First Human Family (album - Musik By: Open Spaces) City Limits @''' *Swervedriver: Juggernaut Blues (12" - Son Of Mustang Ford) Creation *Wasp Factory: Dark Is Looking Bright(er) (album - Pretty Quickly...Ugly Slowly) Midnight Music *Les Têtes Brulées: Zanzi Collection (album - Les Têtes Brulées) Stern's Africa *Drive: No Girls (12") First Strike *Deee-Lite: Groove Is In The Heart (12") Electra EKR 114 '''# *Ninja Man: Get Out A Here (7") Exterminator *Woody Guthrie: Lost John (album - Struggle) Smithsonian Folkways *Becketts: Dead Zone (album - Lust) Bad Girl *Tracks marked &''' on '''File 1 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Best Of Peel 10 (with introductions) Part 2 *2) 1990-07-xx Peel Show LE079 *3) C151 At A Variety Of Speeds *4) 020A-B7056XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:46:57 (25:15 to 44:58) *2) 1:20:16 (53:06-1:12:31) *3) 1:32:33 (11:39-23:56) (from 19:58 unique) *4) 1:28:21 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 10 *2) Created from LE079 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1990 Lee Tape 79 *3) Many thanks to mr_maudlin. At A Variety Of Speeds *4) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available *1) Currently unavailable: please send re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7056/1) Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes